


But Not His King

by LaughingThalia



Series: Shorts and One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much blue.<br/>Filling my head.<br/>And then there was the Green.<br/>It's a cold, forest green mixed with flecks of gold and flashes of pale Caucasian skin, slicked back black hair, crazed eyes and hysterical laughter. Loki. King Loki.</p><p>But not his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not His King

Blue.

Flashing blue lights.

Everywhere.

Filling my mind.

Making my head spin.

Ocean Blue

Electric Blue

Frost Giant Blue

Tessaract Blue

And then there's the Green.

It's a cold, forest green mixed in with flecks gold and flashes of pale Caucasian skin, slick black hair, crazed eyes and manic laughs. Loki. King Loki. My King Loki.

Loki is my king and I will obey him, I will end Director Fury's life I will protect Loki at all costs. But wait, wasn't I an Agent of SHIELD? Didn't I pledge my allegiance to Fury himself? What was I doing? Why am I aiming for his head. I will not kill him. I hit his leg instead.

The building is crumpling. I must get Loki out of here so he can live to conquer Earth. Loki should be king, he should rule all of Midgard .And then-  
Agent Hill is shooting at me. I thought we were allies, why is she shooting? Oh that's right I'm helping the enemy. But Loki's not the enemy, he's a King. Or at least he should be, that much I'm sure of. Or am I?

I'm in Germany. Why am I in Germany? "I need a distraction and an eyeball" I remembered saying that, but why? That must be why I'm in Germany. I make my way towards a locked door. What I need is in there. I hear the screams of a panicked crowd and then bingo! I'm in, I have what we need. Now I go back to base and give this to Selvig, while Loki goes public and gets the mortals outside to recognise him as their King. I freeze, I hear Natasha's voice through some sort of megaphone, she was probably in a Quinjet. Her voice was muffled by the distance but definitely her. Natasha. A moment of clarity and I felt nauseous, I wanted to be sick. What had I done? And then it's gone buried in the misty haze of Blue and Green and Gold once more. Then I'm with Selvig again handing him what I had stolen.

Is that the helicarrier? My King wants me to take it down so he can escape. One tiny arrow and Fury's floating fortress will crash. Ready. Aim. Fire. Hit my mark, like I always do.

Then I'm fighting Natasha. Why am I fighting Nat? She's my friend, my only friend. 'Clint, wake up! What's wrong with you'. I hears Loki in my head

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull."

'Natasha! No! I won't kill you I won't!' But I couldn't stop my own body as I attacked her with my blade coming inches from her eye. I wanted to scream, I thought I had but it never left my mouth and he hated this, he hated not having control, he hated fighting his friend, he hated Loki and then  
Darkness.

I came to strapped to a bed with Natasha beside me, comforting me.  
"How did you pull me out?"  
"Cognitive Recalibration." She dead panned "I hit you really hard in the head."  
And I had tried to smile at her, send her a thank you or a sign that I was okay but I couldn't and then,

Then there was the battle of Manhattan.  
Then there was Fighting Aliens.  
There was Tony almost dying by flying a nuke into space.  
Then standing over Loki as a team, arrow notched and aimed at his face.  
Looming over him. His King on his knees - Loki on his knees.  
Then the shawarma, scoffing it down like I hadn't eaten in days but with the restraint of someone who was exhausted.

And then he snapped.

I sat in a white straight jacket surrounded by white, padded walls with no windows and the barest traces of a door, it would open three times a day sometimes four if Natasha visited. I sat muttering incoherently to myself. I was trapped in my head. A prisoner to my own mind and this time cognitive recalibration wouldn't bring me back. I had been unmade. I was gone. Lost between the Blue and the Green and the Gold and the red of the blood of all the innocents he had killed in the name of his King.

But not his King.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This killed me. TBH I wasn't sure if this worked they way I had hoped it would but oh well. It was a throw up between calling it Blue or But not his King. But in the end I (obviously) went with 'But not his King'.
> 
> To any of you (Which is most likely none of you) Who have seen this on Fanfiction.net no I didn't steal it, it's me. My name on FF.N is Laughing.Thalia. Also you've probably noticed that the versions of fics on AO3 are slightly different. I like to think they're better but I'll let you decide. I just upgraded them a bit.  
> I mean my fics could use some Betaing even if its just me doing it.


End file.
